


Metal

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bucky can smoke because super soldier lol, but not reallllllly, steve gives him a slightly hard time about it, steve loves buckys metal arm, was a tiny ask on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve loves Bucky's metal arm.





	Metal

Sometimes it was the simple things that Steve truly loved the most between him and Bucky. The simple action of intertwining his callused fingers with Bucky’s flesh and blood ones. Or even better when he could intertwine them with his metal ones. Bucky didn’t always allow it still, to shy about being touched on that side of his body sometimes, but he was much better about it now then he used to be.

Steve lives for those moments he can slide his fingers between that sleek black metal and close his hand around Bucky’s own. Feeling the coolness of the metal between his fingers. He hated to admit just how much he has come to love his soulmates metal arm and hand. He feels ashamed even by it some days, but he loves Bucky, metal arm or no metal arm, he would love him just the same.

But the truth is he loves the feel of the metal, when it’s in his hands, or spreading him open from behind. Or when that hand is gently bandaging him up yet again. When that hand runs through his hair and pets softly putting him to sleep easily.

And right now standing behind Bucky as they overlook the New York sky line, he can’t help yet again to touch and kiss over the metal, softly, almost worshiping the cool plating. Kissing softly over the long ago made scars on his shoulder leading to the metal. 

Bucky’s metal arm curls to the back of his head as Steve keeps kissing over the cool metal softly gleaming in the low light of the city, eyes closed, his other arm holding Bucky close as his brunette smokes his favorite brand of cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> (Artwork that inspired me as well.)
> 
> https://img00.deviantart.net/ba3c/i/2014/118/5/0/captain_america__the_winter_soldier___night_by_maxkennedy-d7geh9m.jpg


End file.
